Vabbian Scout
Vabbian Scouts are warriors that can be found in Vabbi. They often stand near Resurrection Shrines. Each such Scout relays a bounty, a special Blessing that doubles received XP and gives you 7 Sunspear Promotion Point for each individual you kill that is of the respective species. For more detailed information about bounties and bounty availability, see: Bounty Dialogue Skree Battle :"I'm supposed to be hunting '''skree harpies', but they're really dangerous! You look stronger and tougher than me...maybe you could help out? I'll gladly share this princely bounty if you take on a few of those monsters for me. Sounds good?"'' ::Accept: Harpies are the true scourge of Elona. I'm happy to kill them. ::Decline: Oh, go share your bounty with yourself, why don't you. ::After receiving the bounty: You have my bounty, and the harpies are out there. What are you waiting for? ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: Well, hello. What's someone as amazing as you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be at a party with the princes, or something? ::Hard Mode initial dialog: I'm supposed to be hunting Skree Harpies, but they're really dangerous! I mean, I thought they were bad before, but this is ridiculous. Here, now, you're known to be somthing of a hero around these parts, and I know you can handle the tough stuff...Maybe you could help out? I'll give you this princely bounty if you could take on a few harpies for me. Sound good? Heket Hunt :"Ahai! I'm hunting '''heket', but there's just so many of them. I could really use some help. Care to lend a hand? The princes have put a bounty on their heads."'' ::Accept: Those beasts have no place in a civilized world. I'll slaughter them. ::Decline: I don't think it's heket season yet. ::After receiving the bounty: Give those heket what for, Sunspear! ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: I don't like to admit this, but... I think you Sunspears are great. Thanks for coming to help Vabbi. ::Hard Mode Initial Dialogue: Help! You've got to help me. The toads are taking over Vabbi. Stop laughing. They really are. And these are dangerous toads! I'm hunting Heket, but the lands are so full of them, that I need all the heroic help I can get. Care to lend a hand? The princes have put a bounty on their heads. Insect Hunt :"Oh...yawn...right...'insect'''-hunting. That's what I was supposed to do this afternoon. Hey, you look pretty tough. Why don't you do me a favor and go kill a few insects? I'll handle the rest after my nap...I promise. You can even have my bounty."'' ::Accept: Hand me that bounty. You aren't using it, and I could use the exercise. ::Decline: Wake up and do your job, you slacker! ::After receiving the bounty: Are those insects dead? Can I go back to the city yet? ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: I've heard about you. You're a Sunspear, right? Well, I don't tell the princes who their friends should be... ::Hard Mode initial dialog: I haven't slept in a week! I've been insect-hunting for days, but there are just...so...many. I need to rest, but when I close my eyes, th nightmares return. Aaaagh, insects! They're everywhere! Say, you look tough. I bet you can handle the stress. Do me a favor, will you? Kill a few insects. I'll get to work after a nap...I promise. You can even have my bounty. Minotaur Hunt :"'''Minotaurs' have invaded Vabbi. We have to stop them, but I'm just one man. I'm not powerful enough to make a dent in their incursions. Would you mind helping out where you can? The princes have put out a bounty on their heads, if that makes a difference."'' ::Accept: I shall lend my strength to the cause. Consider those minotaurs dead. ::Decline: Minotaurs? What a load of bull. ::After receiving the bounty: Those minotaurs are a real problem. Anything you can do to help is greatly appreciated by the people of Vabbi. ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: It's a pleasure to meet someone as well-respected as you. ::Hard Mode Initial Dialog: It's horrible! Minotaurs have invaded Vabbi. I have to stop them, but there's no way I'm powerful enough to put a dent in their incursions alone. I'm no hero. But say, you are. Would you help out? I warn you, they're tougher then they look! The princes have put a bounty on their heads, if that helps make up your mind... Monster Hunt :"Ahai, Sunspear! I'm glad to see you this far north of Istan...we could use the help. '''Great beasts' such as the Cobalt Mokele and the behemoths have plagued these lands for months, growing stronger and stronger. We need to cut back their numbers. The princes have put out a bounty on them. Would you be willing to help?"'' ::Accept: Show me where to find these beasts, and I'll hunt them. ::Decline: Sorry, I don't work for the princes. ::After receiving the bounty: Some great beasts just attacked a caravan. If you hurry, you can catch them combing the land for scraps. ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: The Kournans tell us not to trust Sunspears...but old habits die hard. I'm glad to see some Istani are living up to the Sunspear reputation. ::Hard Mode Initial Dialog: Oh, a hero. So you think you're better then the rest of us? Prove it! Great beasts like the Cobalt Mokele and the Behemoths plague these lands in greater numbers every day; and these are tough ones, too. really, it's not safe out there anymore. We need to severely cut back their numbers. The princes have a bounty on the beasts. Are you ready to prove your worth, hero? Plant Hunt :"Those '''savage plants' ate my dog! Can you believe it? I volunteered for this duty, but now I think I'm in over my head. Would you mind giving me a hand with them? There's even a princely bounty on their heads."'' (sic) ::Accept: I'm happy to help a fellow dog lover. Give me that bounty. ::Decline: No, thanks. I'm more of a cat person. ::After receiving the bounty: You have the bounty for destroying those hostile plants. Chop chop. Get to it! ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: It's rare that someone form Istan takes an interest in Vabbian politics. Nice to see you making friends. ::Hard Mode initial dialogue: Those savage plants are like gigantic vines, trying to choke the life out of us. I volunteered for this duty but I'm in way over my head. I'm a soldier, not a gardener! Hey, hero, would you mind lending a hand? There's a princely bounty on their heads, and it's definitely going to take someone like you to handle this dire situation. Category:Sunspear Bounty NPCs